Masqurade one shot SasuNaru
by Broken Butterflys
Summary: Ok, so this is a one shot, got bored as! wrote it ages ago and thought to myself /Sqrew it, imma put this up on fanfic and see how people respond :3 / so, please read and review 'cause that would be great, tell me if its crap or good ' haha alright so, thanks for reading this if you do :3 btw, contains fluffy SasuNaru yaoi kissing kya


**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN NARUTO *sadface***

* * *

I took a deep breath as i entered through the tainted glass doors, music blaring out from the orchestra i walked straight, everybody in masks making it a masquerade ball, i was in my ball tuxedo two pointy long pieces of fabric reaching to the middle of thighs, my black and silver lace like mask covering the top half of my face, it was placed and balanced neatly on my nose with no strings or glue or stick to hold it with, everything fit perfectly with my dark raven black hair, everybody staring at me as i walked onto the empty floor nobody dancing i stood in the middle and looked around for the girl she was in a long red and dark blue intricate lacy dress she walked towards me with her mask strapped on with ribbon her long blond hair out and a fringe covering half her face with a hot pink dyed strip in her fringe it was obvious it was Ino i looked at the pink haired girl who had a hurt expression on her face her arm linked with Naruto's i smiled directly at Naruto but as soon as i turned around and glanced at everybody else, whilst i was looking at everybody i frowned for a few seconds wishing it was me, i looked back at the keen girl and i bowed down at her holding my hand out, i waited for her to grab it as she did immediately i placed my free hand on her hip and smiled lightly a fake smile of course as we started to dance we twirled i lifted her up by her hips and we spun in a four circles she laughed in excitement and i chuckled a complete lie it was, we kept dancing, we spun in many circles around the dance floor everybody watching us about 10 minutes of dancing we stopped and i bowed my black and silver mask still attached to my face covering the top half of my face i said "We Shall Do This Again Sometime, I Am Terribly Sorry But I Have To Go! But Might I Say, You Do Look Stunning" she giggled and said "thankyou for that lovely dance" i replied firmly "It was my pleasure!" i straightened my body and stood straight and said "Until next time darling!" she nodded and i turned around and walked away disappearing in the crowd everybody gathering up and pairing up to dance as they did so i left and growled to myself as i walked though the doors and left the building "i have to stop doing this to her..!" i put my index finger and thumb to my cheek bones, just above the end of the mask and i pulled my hand away from my face the mask followed i closed my eyes and sighed deeply and i bit my bottom lip as i walked faster holding the mask at my side, i found myself at a gazebo the ocean close by, i could hear the waves crashing down i sat on the seat inside the gazebo i placed the mask besides me and i sighed to myself "She had alot of fun it was obvious by the look in her eyes and the tone in her laughs and giggles" i shivered as the cold wind from the ocean hit my body i leaned my head backwards i could see the dark cloudy night sky the moonlight lighting up the gazebo i sighed again i ruffled my fingers though my hair unsure of the feeling stirring deep in my gut i straightened my body for a moment before slumping over my knees holding my head i didn't know what else i do i stood up i closed my eyes and buried my hands in my pockets and i moved over to the other opening of the gazebo and my eyes darted open i looked at the sea beneath the cliffs, the picket fence and the pointy rocks i heard someone walk into the Gazebo they were calm and relaxed it was a firmiliar voice "Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said i swung my body around and looked at the beautiful blond holding his mask i replied "Hm, Hi Naruto.." he walked over to the seat and placed it his mask next to my mask i walked slowly towards him and i said in a deep, seductive tone "You'r Fucking Hot" this made the blond blush deeply i grabbed him by the hips and spun him around so he is facing me and i pulled him close to me and i lightly press my lips against his lips,Naruto smiled in the kiss, i bit his bottom lip begging for entrance as he did so i immediately slipped my toung into his mouth i mapped his hot cavern and then i intwined my toung with his instantly making the kiss intense and deep and memorable, his lips tasted delightful they were soft and sweet, normally i don't like sweets but this kind of sweet, i had fell in love with we both pulled away panting.


End file.
